YuGiOh's Knightmare!
by DonnaKebab
Summary: **UPDATE** The Helmet of Truth has gone AWOL, and Bakura has to go through the dungeons with a bucket on his head! Please R+R, thankies ^_^
1. A Brief Introduction

Yu-Gi-Oh Knightmare!  
By Freya Dragoon Knight  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yugioh or Knightmare. If I did, then I'd be very rich!  
  
***  
  
A/N: Most of the readers of this fic will probably have not even heard of Knightmare, so here is an introduction for you ^_^  
  
Knightmare was a fantasy game show (and a damn good one too!), shown on Children's ITV in the UK, between 1987 and 1994.   
  
Teams of four take it in turns to challenge the dungeon to complete a 'quest'- usually to recieve a symbolic object, such as a shield. The dungeon master and his assistant occasionally helped the teams along their way as they solved puzzles, riddles etc. between each room or scene.  
  
The 'Dungeoneer' goes through said dungeons, and wears a helmet to blind them from reality, who is guided by the other 3 members of the team (known as 'advisers') and watch the adventure through a 'magic mirror'. All teams came across clue rooms with objects which could be of use later on, more info could be earned by answering riddles/questions set by a character or a wall monster. Rewards included passwords,keys to open doors or even magic. Magic could reveal other objects, kill characters or make someting invisible..  
  
Well, I think youre ready just about to read chapter 2! ^_^ 


	2. The Quest begins,with a little problem!

Yu-Gi-Oh Knightmare!  
  
By Freya Dragoon Knight  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh or Knightmare, don't sue me!  
  
  
***  
  
Dread Bonney Introduces us to the Dungeon!  
  
***  
  
"Welcome to the castle of confusion, where you will be genuinely confused! Join us it's adventure time! ^_^ I, Dread Bonney, issue the challenge. Beyond the portal thingimajigga is the dungeon of, the dungeon of........ARGH DAMMIT I FORGOT WHAT THE DUNGEON IS CALLED!!  
T_T"  
  
*Someone throws DB the script and she takes a flick through the pages and finds her lines!*  
  
"OK! It's the dungeon of deceit, I should have known! -_-;;"  
  
*DB starting where she left off!*  
  
"The dungeon of DECEIT!!!! which I ALONE have mastered"  
  
(A/N: DB sounds a bit like Yami Yugi LOL!)  
  
"But for you lot who cross time must master it too, mwahahahahaha!  
The first is now without so enter, you nutters!"  
  
***  
  
Yami, Tristan, Bakura, and Joey enter through a huuuuuuuuuge door, and sit on a MINISCULE bench/chair/thing  
  
DB: I need bigger chairs! (Pushes a button and replacing the bench/chair/thing are now 5 squashy big chairs!)  
Well, sit down, don't stand there breathing!  
  
*Yami, Joey and Tristan sit down, leaving Bakura to stand and face DB*  
  
DB: Who challenges my dungeon?  
  
Dungeoneer: Bakura -_^ (winks at the fangirls!)  
  
DB: Uh........(Looks at her lines, again), You have some small previous experience of dungeoneering, I hope (sweatdrops)  
  
Bakura: Why, yes I have! ^_^  
  
DB: VERY WELL THEN! And what reward do you seek?  
  
Bakura: I seek Knighthood  
  
DB: Dude, you can't do that! Only the first step of Knighthood can be taken here.  
  
Team: Yami, Bakura, Joey and Tristan from Yugioh!  
  
Another A/N: OK, now I know that this chapter was very short, but honestly, I'm now starting college and its getting really busy, there WILL be a next chapter up soon, I'll keep you posted.  
FDK 


	3. The Bucket Of Truth!

YuGiOh Knightmare!  
By DoNnA!?  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own YuGiOh (Kazuki Takahashi does!) and I don't own Knightmare either- don't bother suing me!  
  
A/N: Don't send me flames because Bakura has a bucket on his head!  
  
  
*******  
  
We have FINALLY been introduced to the first team (If you went back a chapter!), and DB (known as Dread Bonney!) is getting Bakura prepared for the dungeons!  
  
*********  
  
DB: Well, I'm not really that impressed, but then again, appearances are often deceptive.Well I'm sure you'll do and if you don't we'll all find the results very amusing. OK, I'm serious,Uh......could you tell me what your name is again?  
  
Dude who threw DB the script in chapter 1 AKA Script Dude: IT'S BAKURA!   
  
DB: OK, man I got the idea!   
Bakura, your quest through the dungeon is for truth and justice. Justice is obviously blind and when you put this teapot on, you also become blind.........hey, wait a minute! why the hell am I putting a teapot on his head?  
  
Script dude: Wasn't it supposed to be a helmet, or a bucket. You could always use a bucket if you don't find the helmet! ^_^  
  
DB: Well listen guys, what do you prefer? *looks at the team*  
  
Joey: I'd go with the teapot ^_^;  
  
Tristen: I think he'd look better with a bucket on his head.....I shouldn't have said that.  
  
DB: And what about you, Yami? What would you prefer to have Bakura wear since I misplaced the Helmet?  
  
Yami: I agree with Tristen, the bucket! *said with an over-confident smirk*  
  
Bakura: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
DB: Tough chuckies, you wearing the bucket! *puts said bucket over Bakura's head!*  
OK, now where was I? ....although you'l find there's just enough vision to examine and get stuff from directly under your nose. Now the others remain here with magic, they can be your eyes their voices will get to you through the bucket. The dungeon ahead is an alien place, and to keep track of things , a sprite of energy will go with you. Ths is it's manifestation, it's your very own life force!, and must be fed with food, which you will find in your quest. If your life force is red then you're in great peril. This is no game for a player with numerous lives, and when this one is done, your adventure is over.  
  
*********  
  
Will Bakura enter the dungeons? That's a daft question because he has to! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! (OK.........I need to quit being hyper)  
Anyway, stay tuned for: Goth Wannabes in the dungeons, Yami losing his rag, and other weirdness!  
I'll keep you posted when the next chap is up-  
DoNnA 


End file.
